Arcoiris
by Deux-Axl
Summary: Natsu decea mostrarle lo hermoso que son los arco iris a gray, podra mostrarselos sin que algo lo interrumpa? Lean y disfruten comenten que tal les parecio para ir mejorando cada ves mas :D


GxN ''Arcoiris''

-Natsu-

Los Arco iris no son lo mas hermoso de la vida?. Es algo que ansias ver...pero cual es la gracia de verlo sin una compañía?

Una tarde nublada muy aburrida de hecho en el gremio me preguntaba si alguna ves gray había visto un arco iris, conociendo a Erza y por los lugares que ah viajado lo mas seguro es que si, y Lucy vio uno conmigo pero no fue tanespecial como pensé, solo me falta,Gray.

-Oye, Gray estas ocupado? -se acerca alegremente hacia el pelinegro-

-Y has visto alguna ves un arco iris?

-Arco...que?, y eso que es?

-Lo mira sorprendido- nunca has visto uno? -le toma del brazo y se lo lleva a su casa velozmente-

No pude evitar llevármelo a casa era la oportunidad perfecta para que viera un arco iris, y que su primera ves sea conmigo, recordare este dia como el mejor de todos ya que ese día también me declarare...

-Gray-

Hoy en la tarde Natsu se comporto muy extraño primero me pregunto sobre unos arco iris y luego me llevo a dormir a su casa quien entiende a ese idiota...aunque bueno yo quería pasar un tiempo con el a solas y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Y porque me trajiste a tu casa Natsu?

-Quiero darte una sorpresa la cual jamas olvidaras -le sonríe alegremente-

-se sonroja levemente- y-y que podría ser eso?

-se coloca un dedo en la boca y le sonríe sonrojado- ya lo veras

-b-bueno si tu lo dices

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago no podría disimular los nervios, quizás solo me este imaginando cosas ademas como podría gustarle alguien como yo, de seguro ya tenia planes a futuro con Lucy, eso me deprime un poco...

''Solo quiero a Natsu para mi ''

-Natsu-

Ya después de 2 semanas estando con Gray en la casa, en las noticias anuncian una llovizna en la corazón salto de golpe por fin había llegado el día en que lo vería conmigo, y el día que recordare como el mejor de todos.

-Parece que va a llover mejor me regreso a casa -dice gray un poco molesto-

-No, espera no te vayas,ya llego el día que tanto ansiaba

-De que hablas?

-G-gray...-lo sienta en el sillón y se acurruca junto a el con un leve sonrojo-

-Esta bien supongo que una noche mas o una noche menos no me hará mal -le sonríe-

-Gracias...

Ya se acercaba la lluvia y el sol comenzaba a irse, ambos nos quedamos dormidos hasta despertar a la mañana siguiente.

-Gray-

No entendí mucho lo que paso en la tarde, me quede dormido abrazando a Natsu pero cuando desperté estaba solo.

-Natsu? Donde estas idiota?

Cuando salí al patio era una mañana soleada estaba perfecta para ir de campo y por eso decidí invitarlo apenas lo encontrara.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un peque o juego parecía un columpio donde ahí estaba el.

-Natsu-

No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo esperando y termine fallando, como es que me pude equivocar, como es que me quede dormido en los brazos de gray, yo...de verdad quería que lo viera.

Empece a llorar sin percatarme que estaba detrás mio no podía decirle lo que de verdad planeaba todo se había arruinado.

-Soy un idiota como pude quedarme dormido en el día mas especial de mi vida...

-Gray-

Lo encontré y me acerque lentamente, no podía creer lo que veía, Natsu estaba llorando, pensé de inmediato que debía haber sido mi culpa, o quizás... no lose, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente hasta que finalmente decidí acercarme frente a frente con el.

-Que te pasa? Porque lloras?

-Se arruino...

-Que cosa se arruino?

-el mejor día de mi vida -murmuro para sus adentros con una voz que destroza a cualquiera-

-el mejor día? -pregunta confuso- as actuado muy sospechoso sabes y quiero saber porque estas así

-lo mira a los ojos y llora aun mas,gruesas lagrimas recorren su suave mejilla,se tapa la cara para que no lo vea con ambas manos- quería que lo vieras, que tu primera ves sea conmigo y que estés feliz

-Le da un beso en la frente al pelirosa haciendo que este se sonroje- Sabes las cosas planeadas no siempre salen bien, porque no vamos al campo a comer tu y yo? -sonríe-

-De-De acuerdo -se levanta un poco desanimado y se seca las lagrimas-

Bueno aun no sabia que es lo que el idiota me quería mostrar pero eso ya no importaba conocía un lugar donde había un árbol de cerezos y quería que estuviera ahí conmigo.

-Natsu-

No me quedo de otra que aceptar la petición de Gray, No podía rechazarlo y menos por lo que hizo.(se refiere al beso)

''Me gustas''

Cuando llegamos al campo me llevo bajo un árbol de cerezos, eran los mas lindos que había visto en mi vida, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, reír y charlar. ay tantas cosas interesantes que no sabia del eso hace que mi corazón se acelere cada ves que estoy con el...

-G-gray -se sienta arriba de Gray haciendo que este apoye su espalda en el árbol-

-q-que haces!-

-Te-Quiero -Alza los brazos y rodea el cuello de gray hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro-

-Yo...-mira hacia el lado y ve algo extra o pero colorido -Que es eso! -pregunta exaltado -

-Que cosa- voltea y ve ese cielo lleno de colores-

Lo era!, Era el arco iris que ansiaba ver, le mostré a Gray lo que era olvidando completamente que aun estaba arriba del me sentía tan feliz de que estuviera ahí conmigo,ver su cara de emoción, creo que yo también me emocione un poco...o quizás mucho.

-le da un beso todo emocionado- Gray te amo...me gustas siempre me has gustado.

-se sorprende y le regresa el beso como si eso era lo que tanto esperaba obtener de aquel chico, sentir sus cálidos labios tocando los del- Yo también Natsu.

-Gray-

Fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, vi lo que tanto Natsu ansiaba mostrarme, y termine besándolo...al parecer mis ideas de que estaría con Lucy eran erradas, el estaba conmigo...el me amaba a mi...

-Natsu...Gracias, por hacer este el mejor día de mi vida...y uno que nunca olvidare

''Te amo''

-Fin-


End file.
